


Lost in the sea

by Kind_of_crazy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Get away vacation, Groping, Magical Creatures, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Meet-cute? More like Meet-strange, Merman Loki, Mutual Pining, Nature, Sneaky Loki, Swimming, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walks On The Beach, Water Sex, Writer oc, Writing books and blogs, mermaid au, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kind_of_crazy/pseuds/Kind_of_crazy
Summary: Heather is on a little get-away vacation on a peaceful and lonesome part of the South Carolina coast. She can't wait to sit on the jetty close to her beach cabin and write her first novel. A dream come true.But is she really as alone as she thinks? Maybe there is more than the beautiful nature that will inspire her to spin her fantastical tale...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> I am back with another project. I don't know what made me write Merman Loki, but be assured that I greatly enjoyed writing a more inquisitive and playful side of our favourite God. I hope you'll like this as much as my other stories. This first chapter is very tame, a lot of information on our new OC Heather and her little cabin close to the sea. The next chapter is gonna follow straight up, so ya'll get a little more insight into what direction this little tale is gonna go :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Holding her arms out for balance, Heather stepped up onto the jetty. Her sandals scraped over the sand-covered wood and she wavered for a moment, but quickly regained her balance and set both feet onto the steady structure.

She lowered her arms and looked at the beach stretched out before her and the land beyond it. The edge of the sand was marked by splotchy patches of grass that slowly grew more frequent until they met the first line of crooked trees. They were the beginning of a thick forest, a little cabin nestled into the edge of the woods. A slow smile spread over Heather’s face as she took in the idyllic surroundings she would spend the next four weeks in.

“Some help down here?”

Heather tore her gaze from the cabin and turned around with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, just got a little caught up in the view. It’s beautiful here,” she said, reaching down and taking a box with food supplies for the coming weeks. The man who held them up for her smiled.

“Yeah, you’re not the first one to say that. Whenever people come here, they get a little star struck. It’s very different from the city... Some say it’s lonely, but I think it’s peaceful,” he said and handed her another box up from the motor boat they came here with.

“I like lonely,” Heather replied, throwing another quick glance at the simple cabin and the beach stretching on as far as she could see. Yes, this would be the perfect spot to start writing her first novel.

Once the two of them finished unloading everything from the boat, they started to carry the boxes and Heather’s luggage up to the cabin. Over the jetty, the sand and then up three steps that led up onto the cosy little porch in front of the house. Heather set down her share of boxes by the front door and stood up straight, stretching her back and shoulders.

“Ready for a little tour?” her guide, Mikah, asked. He pulled a key ring from his pocket and jingled the keys in front of Heather’s face. She smiled and nodded eagerly.

“Sure, lead the way,” she replied and stepped aside to let him walk past and unlock the door. As it swung open, an almost childish giddiness overtook her and she had to suppress a giggle.

Heather had selected the cabin herself, taken by the beautiful surroundings and the privacy it granted. There was no other house for miles, the nearest city much farther inland. It was peaceful and the scenery inspirational. She couldn’t stop gushing about how perfect it was.

Mikah stepped inside the small wooden house and opened the door further to let her in after him. He closed the door and turned around to face her with a smile.

“This is the main room. It’s a living room, dining room and kitchen in one. There’s a comfortable sitting arrangement in the corner by the fireplace. The stack of logs for the fire is behind the house, and everything else you need for it is in that woven basket over there,” Mikah began, pointing this way and that as he spoke.

But Heather wasn’t really listening. She was busy absentmindedly gazing at the fire place and imagining how nice it would be to sit in front of the fire, with her laptop in her lap and a nice drink at her side while writing her novel. She was only brought back to the present moment when Mikah nudged her arm.

“Come on, let me show you the rest of the house,” he said and led the way, showing her the bedroom, bathroom and the small room that contained the fuse box, the regulator for the heating and other things. When they were done with the interior, Mikah led her outside and around the house.

“Over there is the stack of logs for the fireplace. And this thing here, is the generator. It’s powered by the solar panels on the roof, but in emergencies it can also run on gasoline. The cannisters for more, should it be necessary, are in the tool shed by the logs,” Mikah explained. He then set off into an elaborate explanation of how to handle the generator and fix minor problems, should they occur.

Heather forced herself to concentrate and listen to what he was saying. She might have to use the knowledge later on. So, no matter how interesting her surroundings were and no matter how overexcited she was at staying here, she had to stay focused. It was hard. Heather never had been very good at listening to things that didn’t interest her. Especially not when there were much more interesting things to do or to think about. But despite her struggle, she made it through Mikah’s instructions, smiling and nodding attentively while trying not to let all the knowledge he taught her flutter away like autumn leaves in a strong breeze.

“I suppose that would be all… Oh! I forgot about one thing. There’s a router in the main room by the kitchen corner. So you have steady internet despite being so far out in the wild. I don’t think I have to explain how that works,” he said and smiled.

“No, that’s alright. I know how to work those,” Heather said and returned the smile.

 _If you call ‘working them’ pulling the plug or simply do a restart_ , she thought to herself, but didn’t say anything. She’d manage, and even if something went wrong, she could still call Mikah. She didn’t need the internet for that.

“Perfect. Well, I suppose I should leave you to it then. If you need anything, help with something in the cabin or whatever, just call me and I’ll come around with the boat. That’s much faster than the land way,” Mikah said, clapping his hands and then leading the way back around the house. Once they stood on the porch at the front door, he handed her the keys.

“There you go. I’ll get out of your hair now and let you unpack. Enjoy your stay here and remember, if anything’s up, just call or text and I’ll be right over,” Mikah reminded her once more and then held out his hand for her to shake. Heather took it with a smile, and shook it with a firm squeeze.

“I will. Thank you for the little tour. I think I’ll really enjoy my stay,” Heather told him and let go of his hand.

“I hope you do. See ya,” Mikah said and gave her a casual two finger salute before turning around and trudging back down to the beach where his boat laid in the water, tied to the jetty.

Heather watched as he hopped into the small boat and untied the rope. The boat’s motor purred to life and Mikah maneuvered it around, a foam tail trailing in its wake as he took off. She kept her eyes on the boat, watching as it grew smaller in the distance and finally disappeared behind a bit of land. She blew out a long breath.

“Finally alone,” she said, delighted not to get an answer and instead listening to the waves and winds reply to her lonely conversation. “You know, I think I could get used to this,” Heather mused, her eyes looking out over the jetty and the beach laid out before her. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh, salty scent of the sea breeze.

“I’m going to be just fine,” she said to herself, smiling almost serenely as she turned around and rested her hands on her hips. “But before that, I gotta unpack.” Heather eyed the huge pile of boxes and supply bags and let out a small sigh.

“Well, let’s get it over with,” she muttered and bent down to pick up the first box. “These are not gonna unpack themselves.”

Heather’s steps seemed unnaturally loud in the natural quiet of the place, only the waves posing as quiet background noise. The rustling and scraping of the boxes filled the small space she would spend the next month living in.

She really was all alone out here. Some would’ve been unsettled by that thought, but Heather was just fine with it.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have some background information, on we move to chapter two where the actual plot begins ;D   
> You wanna chat about my writing or anything else? Come and visit me on Tumblr [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	2. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather gets settled in her little cabin and Loki's curiosity gets the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> You'll get a first glimpse of our naughty boy Loki this chapter and learn more about what this story is gonna be about ;D  
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy this and find it entrancing enough to check in Friday (next update then). Off ya go and read *waves you away*
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Heather shut the drawer with a bump of her hip and then turned around to look at her work. The cabin was starting to look a lot homelier with her things strewn about the rooms and stuffed into various shelves and cabinets. It would look even more like her apartment once she had spent a few days here and her clothes joined the mess in random places like the sofa, the kitchen floor or the bathroom counter. It was needless to say that she wasn’t the most orderly person.

Smiling to herself, Heather turned back to the last box that stood by the foot of the bed. Bending down, she flipped it open and carefully reached inside, retrieving the thing that laid on the very top. It was her battered notebook full of ideas and sketches she’d scribbled down whenever she was inspired and needed to get down her thoughts before her clever idea vanished from her mind and never came back.

Honestly, there was _nothing_ more frustrating than to have an amazing idea, but then forget to write it down so you end up forgetting it altogether. The only thing that stays is that feeling of ‘God, I _knew_ the idea was amazing and probably solved that one plot hole I still didn’t figure out, but now I can’t remember’.

Torture, pure torture. That’s what it was.

Sighing quietly, Heather put the notebook down on her bed and went to retrieve her laptop, aka her number one essential object for her work. Sure, one could write on paper, but really… who did that anymore nowadays besides for taking notes?

Heather walked around the bed and sat down on the edge with her laptop cradled in her lap. She flipped it open and pressed the power button. “Need to check on the blog,” she muttered as she impatiently stared at the screen, waiting for the password interface to pop up so she could log in.

The last time she had checked on her blog was more than a day ago. Which was kind of like missing a day of work for her. Because for Heather, the _blog_ was her work.

She’d started out small. With writing as her passion, Heather had picked up a job at her local newspaper after graduation, writing articles and columns and whatever her boss would tell her to. She slowly worked herself up the career ladder, after two long years finally getting a job at a more popular newspaper that came along with a better pay and opportunities.

But even then, when she had a decent salary and could write, she still didn’t feel like she was doing something that made her truly _happy_. Heather didn’t really like being told what to write and how to do it. That’s how her online blog started up. She’d write about controversial topics, the news, did her research and interacted with whoever read and commented on her musings.

And before long, her blog gained a lot of publicity. If you asked her, she couldn’t tell for the world how it had happened, but all of a sudden she was somewhat of a small celebrity. Millions of people read her content and enjoyed it too. And Heather was eternally grateful for it.

Because with the publicity and gain in readers, came the money. Money that allowed her to fulfill some of her dreams she never would’ve thought she’d get to realise. She started projects on relevant topics on her blog, organised charity events and did one or the other silly thing to earn more money for good causes she got to represent on her website.

And now, years after she’d started her blog, even before she’d started writing for the newspaper, Heather finally got to do what she had always dreamed of.

Writing her own book.

“There we go, everything’s fine,” Heather mumbled, her eyes scanning over the screen. Her newest article had been uploaded, she skimmed through the comments and answered the ones that caught her attention and made sure everything was in order. Her work partner Josephine was in charge of uploading her pre-written content while she was away for her inspirational holiday, so she didn’t have to worry about that and could concentrate fully on writing her novel.

Which is the actual reason she vacated in an almost deserted area at the coast of South Carolina right by the sea. For inspiration, peace and calmness. The beautiful landscape, the closeness to nature and natural quiet would help her along with the writing process. No distractions and plenty of time to write. It was perfect.

Closing her website, and then the browser, Heather set her laptop aside and laid back on the bed for a moment. She breathed in deeply and then out again, her eyes closed. She could hear the rhythmic sound of the waves running up the beach and then retreating again.

 _I should probably take another look around the house_ , she thought in the silence. She hadn’t really been paying attention during the little tour Mikah had given her. Another sigh blew past her lips before she got up. Once back on her feet, she shook out her limbs and then began looking around the bedroom.

It was small, the wooden frame of the bed matching the wooden walls of the cabin. The same went for the bedside table and the tall closet in the corner. Add in a lamp here and there and the fluffy rug beneath the bed and that was it for the bedroom. It was modest but cosy and the light entering from the window over the bed made it all the more welcoming.

With an approving nod, Heather moved on, stepping into the main room of the cabin, that combined the living room, the dining room and a small kitchen. The spaces on the walls between the windows were occupied by art of nature – the sea, some forest paintings and one of a mermaid with an orange tail and brown hair. They were nice, even if not necessarily Heather’s style.

Her gaze moved on from the wall decorations and took in the furniture. One corner of the room was occupied by sweet wooden kitchen counters, an old fashioned stove and a small sink. The counters were made of black stone. It went together nicely with the warm wooden colour of the cabinets and drawers.

The fridge, silver and shiny, looked somewhat misplaced in the small old looking kitchen, just like the newly purchased microwave that sat still unused in the corner.

The rest of the room was dominated by the sitting arrangement by the fireplace that was embedded into the centre of the wall. A big cosy armchair with a high back and soft looking cushions and next to it a small sofa, made out of the same dark green fabric with wooden feet. In front of these two things stood a little coffee table. A huge circular rug laid under the assembly, different hues of blue creating a pretty wave pattern.

The fire place itself wasn’t special. It was made of stone and built into the wall. It was flanked by two tall bookshelves that looked like they were made of driftwood and were stuffed to the brim with books. That was by far her favourite thing about them.

Apart from all those things, there was a little desk/dining table close to the kitchen corner. It stood in front of a window and granted a great view of the beach, the sea on one side and the woods on the other. A wooden chair stood by it, a blue cushion resting on the seat.

“This is much nicer in real life than on the pictures,” Heather stated and looked around one more time with her hands resting on her hips. “Yeah, I’m definitely gonna love it here.”

She smiled happily, a bounce to her step as she walked back into the bedroom to get her laptop and notebook. She felt like writing.

Grabbing both things, Heather made her way through the cabin and to the front door, kicking it open and stepping out onto the porch. The door fell shut behind her and she moved to sit down on the wicker bench that stood under one of the windows at the front of the cabin.

Her gaze drifted off to the beach and just before she settled down on the bench, she locked her gaze onto the jetty. _It would be nice to sit there and write_ , she thought and then without further ado, grabbed her things tighter again and made her way down the steps of the porch and over the sand until she stepped onto the solid but worn wood of the jetty.

The structure felt rough beneath her bare feet, the wood digging into her soles, but not in an uncomfortable way. Walking across it, Heather tried to find the perfect spot to sit, eventually ending up at the very end of the jetty were they had arrived with the boat earlier this day.

She set her laptop and notebook down and then lowered herself onto the wood, sitting cross-legged and then moving her laptop onto her folded legs and flipping it open. While it loaded the document she was writing her latest chapter in, Heather grabbed her notebook and thumbed through the pages, looking for a specific note she had made and needed for the chapter.

Once she found it, she placed the little bookmark string between the pages so she didn’t lose the side again and scanned what she had hastily scrawled onto the paper at three in the morning. The solutions to her writing problems struck her at the strangest times. Mostly at night to be specific.

The salty breeze of the sea ruffled the pages of her notebook, but Heather was quick to grasp it to keep the page she needed open. The sea was a nice place fore inspiration, but she’d need to bring a paperweight the next time she wanted to write out here.

  
  


The cool air of the sea washed over his wet hair, making him shiver at the sensation. It had been a while since he’d come to the surface and he wasn’t used to the flow of the air around him or to using his lungs instead of his gills to breathe in the environment that had become so estranged to him.

But when the small boat had come by this morning, bobbing across the waves as the unbearably noisy motor propelled it through the water, Loki’s curiosity had gotten the better of him. He followed the small vessel to the deserted beach he liked to come to every now and then.

When the boat stopped, it was quickly secured to the wooden structure that served as a connection to the dryland. Muffled voices reached his ears through the water, the silhouettes of the two people aboard the small board distorted by the waves. Loki waited and watched. The two humans unloaded what looked like boxes and then proceeded to carry them down the wooden structure and up to the dryland and probably into the hut that functioned as their living space.

As soon as they were gone, Loki dared to swim up and break the surface. He blinked the sea water out of his eyes and let his vision adjust to the new light.

“There you are,” he said as he spotted two humans by the hut. One seemed to be a male, the other one was definitely female, but that was all he could tell from the distance. Were they mates? Why were they here and what did they want?

Questions upon questions arose in Loki’s ever working mind and he slowly dipped beneath the surface again. He would wait and see what happened, he was a patient man.

-

Loki watched as the boat and only one of the humans left again. It was the male. His eyes followed the trail of disturbed water the vessel left behind. Then he went back to waiting. Whenever humans came to visit this part of the coast, they eventually ventured out and towards the water. It seemed all of them were driven by the same pull that lured them towards the waves. It wouldn’t be long.

And just like he had predicted, Loki heard the dull footsteps of the other human as she padded over the wooden structure they had tied their boat to earlier. An hour had passed since her companion left, leaving her to stay all alone in the hut at the edge of the woods.

Intrigued by who she was and what she was doing here all alone, Loki swam away from the human and then broke the surface when he was at a safe distance. Now he could watch her without being spotted himself.

The woman sat on the structure, her legs – he would never quite get over how strange those looked – folded beneath her and a square shaped device sitting on her lap. One of her hands held open a small book, the pages fluttering in the ocean breeze and trying to shut.

Loki marveled at her beauty. Her light skin had a natural tan from the sun, freckles dusted over her whole body, but especially on her shoulders and cheeks. She had lovely black hair that was cut shorter in the back and longer in the front, the longest strands barely reaching her chin. A few dark hairs fell into her lovely brown eyes that were narrowed in concentration.

Loki could tell despite her curled up position that she had a strong body. Her limbs weren’t slim, but rather strong and elegant. He could see the soft lines of her muscles beneath her skin and he felt the urge to run his hands over them. Would her skin be soft, or would it be rough, more on the dry side or silky? He longed to find out.

He was hypnotized by this human woman, his eyes glued to her form, taking in the way her hair moved gently across her face in the fresh ocean breeze, the way she narrowed her pretty brown eyes and her tongue stuck out between her lips as she stared at the device cradled in her lap.

She looked so simple and yet so alluring. Loving the ordinary and finding the extraordinary in it was an art Loki had perfected. And as he was looking at this lonely little human, he knew he had to make her his, learn everything there was to learn about her, explore every inch of her pretty skin.

He wanted her, he wanted all of her. Loki dipped beneath the surface again, his strong tail propelling him through the tide.

He wanted her, and he would have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like it? Feel free to tell me your thoughts. If you wanna talk or share ideas, visit me on Tumblr [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is still out on the jetty when something strange and jarring happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is relatively short and cryptic, but I hope you'll still like it. Next chapter things get a little more substancial, I promise. I just wanted a nice build up for Loki and Heather before they meet. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The Laptop rested beside her – closed – with the notebook on top. After half an hour of plotting and writing, Heather had put both things to the side and decided to instead enjoy the slowly setting sun for a while.

She unfolded her legs from beneath her and let them dangle over the edge of the jetty, her toes just inches from the water. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head to the sky to soak up the sun’s soothing warmth. Heather had a feeling that her freckles would double during her stay here.

Her fingers curled on the worn wood of the jetty, the tips stroking over the rough texture that was covered with dozens of sand grains. She wondered how long the structure had been standing here and who set foot on it before she did.

Heather faintly remembered Mikah telling her the cabin stood empty most of the year when she first spoke to him about renting the place out for a couple of weeks. So likely not many people had been here.

Before Heather knew it, she lost herself in her own mind, spinning tales of people who might’ve been here before her and her thoughts wandering far away from the little beach she was sitting at. The wind was still moving around her in form of a gentle breeze that cooled her sun-heated skin and stirred her short black hair, making the tips of it tickle her cheeks. It was peaceful.

That peace was briefly interrupted by a loud splashing sound that sounded close to her dangling feet and Heather opened her eyes, her upper body leaning forward as she peered into the water just beneath her. A few bubbles surfaced in the sea, a few inches left from her right foot. She could see her own distorted reflection staring down at the disturbed water.

“Probably just a fish,” Heather said to herself, even though she couldn’t make out anything in the rather dark water. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t eat my feet,” she giggled and then leaned back on her hands again, eyes closing and head tilting skywards.

Her mind drifted off once more and she let her muscles relax, melt under the gentle touch of the sunrays. Just as she fully relaxed, a sweet melody reached her ears. It was quiet, so much so that she almost didn’t pick it up at first. A soft humming that went straight through her body, caressing her mind with its beautiful tunes.

Heather found herself leaning forward, towards the source of the calming, pleasing sound. She didn’t even question where it came from, the little voice in the back of her head just telling her it was probably her phone that had turned itself on.

The deep, velvety humming grew into singing, a quiet and peaceful melody sung in a language she didn’t understand. It lulled her into a deep sense of safety and comfort. It was for that reason, she didn’t react when something soft and wet touched her leg.

The wet sensation wandered along her skin. It almost felt like fingers drawing up her leg, caressing it softly and exploring the feel of her skin beneath their tips. Goosebumps rose all over her body at the cool touch and she shivered, leaning forward a bit more as if to chase the sensation. Her eyes were still closed.

Another touch registered in her mind, both her legs now being caressed and explored by the cool, wet source. Meanwhile the singing kept on, keeping Heather under its spell. She felt herself scooting forward, her bum now resting on the edge of the jetty, precariously balanced on it and close to falling into the water and just waiting for something to tip her over.

The singing went back to a hum just as she felt the warm, soft touch of something that felt like lips on her ankle. The vibrations of the sound ran over her skin, sinking into it and making her give in further to the alluring pull of it.

Heather’s hands moved from behind her and blindly reached for the edge of the wooden plank she was sitting on, her fingers curling into it to ground herself and keep the lovely sensations from floating her away to some unknown place.

Something that felt like two big, cool hands wrapped around the outside of either leg just beneath her knees. Their grasp was firm and made Heather gasp, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she reveled in the sensation. But before she could further sink into the feeling, the strong hands tightened their grip and  _pulled_ . 

With a startled squeal, Heather fell into the water. The coldness of the it was imminent, her whole body breaking out in goosebumps as she was submerged in the salty waves of the sea. Her mouth opened as she tried to gasp for air, but instead mouthfuls of water invaded her lungs, making her jerk and cough, wasting the precious oxygen left in her body.

At last, Heather’s eyes snapped open and immediately started burning from the salt water around her. It broke the spell the sensual voice had woven around her. She flailed, limbs jerking and trying to propel herself back to the surface. In her panic, she only vaguely registered the feel of hands on her waist, trying to hold her steady and finally pushing her up towards the surface.

Heather’s face appeared over the water and she started coughing, her body shaking viciously as she coughed up the lot of salt water she had inhaled, to make room for the much needed oxygen. She blinked hurriedly, the salt water stills tinging in her eyes as she flailed around in the waves, turning frantically to see if whatever had pulled her into the water was still there.

And there it was. Only inches away from her swam something in the water. Just as she spotted it, cold, wet hands reached for her face. Heather shrieked in terror, her arms and legs kicking and hitting at the blurry silhouette hovering too close to her in the cold water. Her feet made contact with something firm and smooth, almost snakelike as she kicked out. It only fueled her panic.

She pushed away from the figure, turning around and blinking at the jetty, the image of the wooden structure unfocused in her still burning eyes. Her arms reached up and she grasped the edge of the last plank, her fingers latching onto it and holding on for dear life.

Legs kicking wildly, Heather propelled herself up high enough to hook one elbow over the edge, then the other. She was panting, her muscles quivering under her skin as she tried to hoist herself up onto the jetty and out of the reach of the creature lurking in the water behind her.

Something touched her leg, the beginning of fingers curling around her ankle. That was the push she needed. Heather let out another shriek and in her adrenaline induced panic, she all but  _vaulted_ herself out of the water and onto the jetty. Her knees and elbows were scraped when she landed, but the stinging pain was nothing in comparison to the sheer terror she was experiencing. 

Without looking back, Heather scrambled to her feet. Panting and heart beating wildly, she set off and ran for the cabin at full speed, her muscles pulling and pushing.

She had never been more glad she kept herself fit and she could only guess what would’ve haven happened if she didn’t. If she couldn’t have pulled herself out of the water.

That was the stuff for nightmares.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for a chat, so come visit me on [Tumblr](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
